


Expo Markers

by SpecificallySpock



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sortof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecificallySpock/pseuds/SpecificallySpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wipes a dry-erase marker on Michael's face and proceeds to remove the mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expo Markers

Ray continued to write on the small white board on his desk. He didn't really have anything he needed to do, so he was just drawing reallly bad stick people.

"Nice drawing, asshole." Michael mocked.

Instead of replying, Ray lifted the Expo marker and swiped it acrss Michaels cheek.

"Dude!" Michael wiped at his face.

Ray laughed at his friend's anger.

"Dude, Ray, get it off."

Ray had a fantastic idea. He slid his chair closer to the ginger and moved his face towards his. Before Michael could protest, he presed his lips to his cheek, gently using his tongue to remove the red mark.

When he pulled back, Michael was blushing lightly but visibly.

"You're gonna get ink poisoning." he laughed.

Ray laughed along. Ater a few seconds of this, they were both obviously glancing at each other's lips. He decided to make the first move.

Ray finally felt a small twinge of nervousness and his face burned. As he inched closer to Michael he saw him close his eyes, and did the same. Their lips barely brushed when the heard the door opening. Their eyes flew open as they pulled apart quickly.

"Uh..." Ryan grinned at their shocked faces. "Am I inerrupting something?"

Instead of leaving, he took his seat on the couch. Ray and Michael could hear him laughing at their red faces and loss for words.

Ray glanced at his monitor when a small sound alerted him. It was an AIM from Michael.

Michael: wanna come over later?  
Ray: most def

Both men glanced at each other, smiling at the plan.

"You guys are really gay." Ryan said as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I wrote this in school so sorry for any errors. c:


End file.
